character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Toyosatomimi no Miko
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Toyosatomimi no Miko (豊聡耳　神子) is the main antagonist of Ten Desires. She's a saint who spread Buddhism across the country as ruler while Seiga Kaku taught her Taoism. As a follower of Taoism training to attain immortality, she now lives her life in a simple, carefree manner as a hermit. Miko is also the true identity of Prince Shoutoku, an advocate of Buddhism from the 6th century. Renowned for her genius and skill, She gradually became dissatisfied with her life and turned against her fate as a human to eventually die. She was approached by Seiga Kaku, a Taoist hermit who taught her the ways of Taoism. Miko was delighted to find a religion that could help her realize true immortality, though she knew that it wasn't fit for ruling a country. So, she pretended to support Buddhism while advancing her own study of Taoism. However, during her final objective in achieving true immortality, the cinnabar that was supposed to bring about immortality instead ruined her body. So, she decided to become a shikaisen - a hermit. But she was afraid to attempt this herself, and had her allies, Mononobe no Futo and Soga no Tojiko, undergo it first. After Futo slept without decaying, Miko performed the ritual on herself, though her resurrection would be delayed by the spread of Buddhism, along with Buddhists sealing her tomb to prevent her from reviving. Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Toyosatomimi no Miko, Crown Princess Age: 1,443 years old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Saint, Hermit, The Supremely Gifted Hermit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Flight, Danmaku, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; Reliant on a sword.), Accelerated Hearing (Has extremely sensitive ears and she can listen to ten people talking at once and keep track of every conversation.), Desire Empowerment, Light Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Summoning, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks, and she creates a barrier around her when she's stunned.), Resistance to Fear and Mind Manipulation (Hermits are immune to mental attacks from shinigamis.), Divinity, Multi-Focus, Memory Erasure (Hermits can erase memories.), Mind Reading (As shown here.), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (As her soul resides in a sword.) Attack Potency: Universal+ Level (Created an infinitely expanding Senkai which is an otherworld which is implied to be one of those infinite brane worlds.) Speed: Infinite (Capable of entering and exiting Senkai with ease.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universal+ Level Stamina: Very High Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku Intelligence: Genius (Is referred to as a genius and exceptionally talented leader, capable of understanding and responding to ten different people talking to her about ten different things. She led her nation to relative prosperity under Buddhism while secretly practicing Taoism.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: Her Shaku, Sword, Earmuffs, Shichiseiken, and Cards. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Listening to ten conversations at the same time': Is smart enough to not only understand ten people questioning her at once, but to be capable of giving them each a perfect response. This is in part because of her extremely sensitive hearing, which is why she wears earmuffs constantly. In addition, she has gained the power to listen to a person's desires. By listening to one's "Ten Desires", Miko gains supernatural insight into their true nature, personality, and motives, and is thus able to learn virtually everything about them. This ability is not all-powerful, however she has trouble analyzing those that lack even one of the Ten Desires. *'Attracting Desire': Has the power to attract and absorb desires (Usually in the form of vulgar spirits.) from her surroundings to increase her own power. *'Senkai': Senkai is a separate, secret, sealed world for Hermits created by Miko. It's a location where no one can bother the occupants within - which is well-suited for hermits. Senkai can be accessed by Miko from anywhere, such as a crack in the ground. All cracks contain limitless space, and therefore any location can be accessed from any crack. Following the events of Ten Desires, Miko constructed the Divine Spirit Mausoleum, a Taoist temple, within Senkai. The Mausoleum welcomes any humans aspiring to become hermits, although most of them fail the necessary training. *'Shukuchi': A hermit's power to travel vast distances within a single step through teleportation. Skill Cards *'Benign Rain from the Shining One': Able to sweeping her hand, she causes swords of light to rain from the heavens and impale her opponent. *'Cipangu the Golden Sword': Can causes swords to jab out of the space around her opponent and slash them apart. *'Influence of the East': Can draws a circle in the sky with her hand, causing a circle of light to materialize. *'Lasers of Seventeen Articles': With a slash of her sword, she can opens up a gap in space that fires a bundle of lasers at her opponent. *'Shukuchi Cape': After distracting her enemy with a flourish of her cape, she teleports and reappears elsewhere. *'Tenfold Listening': Can taps into her surroundings to attract desires to her and fire them off as projectiles. *'Wishful Soul of Desire': Can releases the desires she's absorbed as bullets. Spell Cards *'"Heed the Commands with Absolute Care"': Can calls upon all of her strength and all of the surrounding desires to transform her shaku into a massive sword of light, with which she slashes apart her surroundings. *'Hermit Sign "Taoist of the Land of the Rising Sun"': Can releases a bright light that shines in all directions, filling her surroundings with her searing glory. *'Human Sign "Tradition of Just Rewards"': Using the desires and emotions directed at her, she can unsheathes her blade, which has been wreathed in a much larger and brighter blade of light. With this, she cuts down her opponent with a single strike. *'Tao Sign "Heavenly Way Atop One's Palm"': Can throws a celestial globe with miniature stars spinning around it at her opponent. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Bosses Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Size Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users